


A Rabbit Hole In The New Age

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Our ETerNity Together
Genre: F/M, Gen, World-Jumping, bright lights, wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Emmy's curse is broken for others, and a rescue mission gets side-tracked. Among other funny business.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Mikan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	A Rabbit Hole In The New Age

**Author's Note:**

> Cw: Language, self-dep., talk of death/murder/stabbing/bludgeoning. The Apocalypse.

-Apparently, someone was bored, because we got  _ five  _ texts from an unlisted number sending Cat Memes.

“...Doesn’t he have anything better to do?” Envy groans-

“I guess not”.

  


-All of a sudden, I felt...something.

A pull-

  


“Hey-“

“-What is it!?”

  


He worries immediately-

  


“My Dream Magic”.

  


My hands were glowing blue-

  


“I think-something’s happening-“

  


The blue turns into a whirlwind of dust, and I-

Fall down a hole.

  


“AAAAAHHHH-!??!”

  


Thud-

I feel a  _ prick  _ in my neck.

An un-clouding-

  


_ What the- _

  


Wha...what happened?"

  


_ "ALICE?!" _

  


"Ye were in a trance a some kind."

  


"How did I get out?"

  


"I have a type of venom in my fangs. It can usually awaken people from trances, but sometimes it can be a bit of a gamble. Anyway, as you've possibly discovered, you're not the only one who was affected. Give me a moment”.

  


Alison.

  


_ Whoa. . . . . _

  


If it weren’t for Morivin’s idea, everything the Mindscape had been through to get me out…

Would have been a dream.

  


_ Holy cow- _

  


I look to Reamae Pan y Vida,  _ flailing- _

  


_ Wait, was that always- _

_ Oh well. _

  


"OH MY GOD---"

"SHH!"

“Oh my God!”

  


Tears roll over her cheeks-

  


"I hated that more than I hate myself”.

  


.

.

.

.

.

  


“So when can we kill that bird b*?"

  


.

.

.

.

.

  


“Uhh, I don't like how you're looking at each other like that....."

  


_ Yes, let’s cut out the awkward staring. _

  


The people in my mind have clearly grown on me.

  


“Her species is extremely difficult to kill”, the vampire explains, “They carry almost-immortality, but in exchange, they bear suffering, pain, and sorrow. And only Mystic can relieve them of that suffering. If she doesn't.......they turn into deranged bird-like creatures and instate armageddon”.

  


_ Old news. _

  


“So then how do we fix this?” I ask-

“Is there some sort of cure for this curse? Maybe something to prolong their sanity?"

  


“Unfortunately the Society Against Evil still doesn't know for certain. They haven't had much of a chance to analyze their kind due to how protective they are over their way of life, meaning that a disruption in it gets them to be extremely violent”.

  


I nod, though I’m not happy about it-

  


Yeah, I saw that invasion in my mind's eye, though I wish I hadn't”.

  


It’s not  _ that  _ hard to imagine a flock of angry, bloodstained birds completely terrorizing  _ everything. _

  


“We can just yeet ourselves onto her and stab her”, my hypnosis-buddy (oof) fiercely suggests- “Or we could yeet a bowling ball at her head or something. I don't know, but I just want her----"

  


_ I mean, relatable, but- _

  


Why's everything going dark?! I only  _ just _ got out of this!"

  


-She keels onto her head like a dead fish.

  


*

  


“-I’m back!”

“-Yeah, and somebody just got swapped out”.

  


Candy Pop balances his mallet on a fingertip-

  


“Aoi’s gone, I know-“

“Can you  _ please  _ tell Jack to just get them back himself?”

  


-Said Captain is currently crying on the kitchen table.

  


“I  _ tried,  _ but they just dissolved!!”

“Who did!?”

“My girlfriend. . . .Rene...the cat…..Delta-“

“But those two guys should be-“

“They better hurry”, Envy mutters.

  


*

  


POV Switch -

  


*

  


Uhhhhh yeah.

So this is Alex-

  


We  _ were  _ gonna save them, but we walked in on Enoshima ranting-

And then the two prisoners disappeared in a flash of light.

And by the way?

She still doesn’t have a clue Dawn and Benny got saved.

  


-Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve gotta go rein in an angry Arch-Demon before he throttles that pink-ponytailed lady where she stands.

  


“Hey-! Don’t you d-!!”

  


_ Sigh. . . . . _

  
  


“-I don’t know what your problem is.

I could’ve rid the world of a problem”.

“Her  _ sister-“ _

“Did you  _ hear  _ her? Obviously, their cameras are for decoration, only”.

“I’m not supposed to die-“

“You won’t. Little have you heard, I’ve cheated death before”.

“What about the Narrator?”

“Where?”

He shrugs.

“They can ignore us all we like-makes it easier”.

  


-Yes, it’s frozen-

  


There’s no chapters out right now.

  


“Isn’t this too easy?”

“Didn’t we put in the work to get here?”

  


_ Oh my God, it’s like talking to Pollyanna. _

  


-Sorry, even though I’ve never actually met you, Pollyanna….

  


“You’re gonna be obliterated off the surface of the planet!”

  


-That, gives him pause.

  


“-You have no proof”.

“I don’t. . . . .but I can feel it…….”

“You still have no proof”.

“If they can’t persuade you, they’ll kill you”.

“Why? Because they can’t control me?”

“. . . .”

  


-He’s correct, but……….

  


“I will kill her, and we will see who is paying attention”.

“They’ll just bring her back!”

“-Then we shut off their revival system!”

  


His voice echoes.

I wince-

  


“Or they could capture, and then brainwash, and then-“

“Alex, don’t give Despair what it wants-“

  


That was  _ not  _ the reply I was expecting.

  


“You’re a Demon, didn’t it break you already?”

“I’m only broken if I choose to be”.

  


-And with that he snaps her neck.

  


_ Oy. . . . . . . _

  


“-Let’s go-“

“Not yet”.

  


He listens into the distance.

  


“We  _ can’t  _ go. Not without Jack’s fiancée-“

“WHOAH hold the phone-!?”

“What”.

  


Flat.

  


_ “Try  _ to be surprised when they announce it, okay?”

  


_ ……...I am beginning to understand why he got tossed through a Mirror for all that time. _

  


I want to laugh in the H-Word, but I don’t. . . .

  


*

  


POV Switch 2, back to Alice -

  


*

  


“-I’m not getting anymore cat memes”.

“Must have run into their targets”.

  


Envy’s opening a portal-

  


“Ack-!?”

  


He almost gets fried by lightning-

  


“Yikes, be careful-!!”

  


He’s got a snow coat on, not the usual….

Smart idea.

That thing, has been through  _ heck. _

  


“I will. . .”

  


He slips through.

It shuts.

  


“Where’s  _ he  _ going?” Candy Pop wisps-

  


Now he’s tightening screws.

  


“Garden stuff trip”.

“Ah. . . .”

  


He smirks.

Jack looks up-

  


“Hope the storm doesn’t mess with his dimensional direction”.

“-Don’t look so pleased, clown-!”

“-What did you just call me-!??”

  


But it must have.

I didn’t see him again for a few, whole days.

**Author's Note:**

> Checking in with the crew, here.
> 
> Candy Pop belongs to DanceOfAngels, and Morivin belongs to IvyDarkRose.  
> As pastas.


End file.
